I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting blade of the type used in food slicers.
II. Description of Related Art
Very high demands with respect to stiffness and strength are made on blades which are in particular used with so-called slicers for the slicing of food products such as ham, sausage, cheese and the like. These demands have the consequence that these blades have to be made in expensive manufacturing processes and have a relatively high weight.